


Home for the Holidays

by hipgrab (merrymegtargaryen)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Incest, Inspired by Folgers "Home for the Holidays" Commercial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/pseuds/hipgrab
Summary: "You're my present this year."





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say--I'm garbage.

Rey watches with anticipation as the cab pulls up in front of her house. She holds her breath, feeling a rush of happiness as she sees her brother emerge from the car. The driver helps him get his suitcase out of the trunk, and then he drives off, leaving Ben standing on the curb. Rey watches him come up the walk. He’s the same Ben--still impossibly tall and broad, thick black hair falling in waves underneath his beanie--but different. His sleek black clothes from before have been replaced by simple earth tones; his hat and scarf are homemade, his coat and boots made for function over fashion. The Peace Corps has changed her brother, and maybe for the better.

She opens the door before he can knock. He looks taken aback by the sight of his grinning sister, who has grown in the year and a half he’s been away. She’s not a little girl anymore, but a young woman.

“I must have the wrong house,” he jokes.

She throws her arms around him, pressing close. “Oh, I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, little sis.” He tugs at her ponytail, sending her stomach lurching pleasantly. “Let’s go inside, I’m freezing.”

“And here I thought Africa would make you tougher,” she quips, stepping aside to let him in. He stamps the snow off his boots, taking off his winter things.

“Indiana’s a lot colder than Africa.”

“It’s been lonely without you,” she says softly. 

Ben looks up at her as he unlaces his boots. “Well, I’m back now,” he says in a tone to match hers.

For some reason, Rey flushes. “I waited up all night for you, you know,” she tells him as she leads him into the kitchen.

“It’s a long way from West Africa, you know.” He follows her to the counter, where she pulls out the canister of Folgers. “Oh, real coffee,” he groans in delight.

Rey doles the ground beans into the coffee maker, setting it to brew. 

“You drink coffee?” he asks in surprise.

She turns to give him an impish smile. “I’ve grown up since you went away.”

Ben wears an expression she can’t quite read. “Yes you have.” A small frown creases his face. “Is that...my shirt?”

She looks down at the baseball shirt she’s wearing over her thermal. It is, indeed, his shirt, one he hasn’t worn since he was a teenager and which she’d pilfered from his closet when he left. She’d worn it to make her miss him less, and over time, wearing his shirt had become a habit. She hadn’t thought about the fact that she was wearing it until just now. What must he think of her, stealing his clothes while he’s away?

“Um,” she says, a blush creeping up her neck, “yes?”

Far from looking upset, however, Ben just smiles. “It looks good on you. You should keep it.”

“Really?” she asks, eyes wide as she pours their coffee. She hops up on the counter, sipping her coffee (heavily laden with cream and sugar) while Ben drinks his (black). He’s watching her with a soft, fond expression, one that makes her feel warm. After a long moment, he turns, grabbing a wrapped present he’d carried in with him.

“I brought you something from far away.”

She smiles, taking the gift. It even has a bow on top. Impulsively, she tears the bow off the box and sticks it onto his shirt.

“What are you doing?” he asks, bemused.

She bites her lip. “You’re my present this year.”

Ben looks at her with a soft, warm smile, one that fills her with a heady emotion. Unthinking, the two siblings lean forward, their lips brushing. 

A sharp inhale from the doorway jerks them apart, their eyes wide as they see their parents watching them in horrified silence.

Han runs a hand over his face. “What  _ is it _ with this family?”

  
  



End file.
